No One
by LyG4ever
Summary: Lizzie's newest video is going to be set in Rome. Her relationship with Gordo will go through a rocky road while he meets another girl... SEQUEL TO PART OF YOUR WORLD. FINISHED!
1. Over It

No One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Over It' belongs to Anneliesse Van Der Pol.**

Chapter 1. Over It

"Elizabeth, could we get this done?" her director asked harshly. Lizzie forced back tears and nodded.

"I just... don't want my next single to be rock'n'roll! That's not me!" Lizzie cried. She turned her eyes to Cammy.

"Elizabeth, since you met that kid you started to care less about your career," Phil said, holding up a magazine. Lizzie looked at the cover and saw herself in the cover with Gordo, kissing. "And now they say he has another girlfriend" Cammy grabbed the magazine and laughed.

"That's Miranda," Cammy said. Lizzie smiled too, relieved. "Lizzie, which song do you want to do?"

"I... I like 'No One'," Lizzie replied.

"You do realize you need a pair to sing that one?" Phil asked. Lizzie nodded. "You are seriously telling me we are going to find another teenage popstar in Rome?" She nodded again.

"Besides, I have to meet with Gordo," Lizzie said. She knew Phil hated Gordo for making her focus less in her career. "What does he want? I have a life too," she whispered to Cammy when Phil left. Cammy looked down. "What? You agree with him?"

"Lizzie, it is true you don't... seem to care about your music now," she replied. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I have to go," Lizzie replied, walking out. Cammy sighed.

"And deal with another teenage drama queen? I should get more paid," Phil said. Cammy rolled her eyes and left too.

"Hey baby!" Lizzie cheered, getting into her hotel room. Gordo looked up from his book and smiled at her. "I couldn't stop thinking about you! I just wanted to get everything done!" his smile faded a little. "What?"

"Liz... You do realize you're complicating everybody's lives? That's so unlike the Lizzie I first met and fell in love with!" Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Please, save me the speech. I think seeing yourself on the covers is affecting you," Lizzie harshly said. Gordo frowned.

"No, I think it's affecting you. You're becoming a Little Miss Diva! Am I the only one not afraid on telling you that?" he replied. "I mean... just a few weeks ago we were celebrating our first Valentine's Day... did that mean nothing to you?" Lizzie bit her lip. She wanted to tell him what was wrong, but just couldn't. "Aren't you happy singing? If you aren't, quit it!"

"Leave me alone!" she cried, running inside her house. Gordo sighed loudly and threw his book to the floor.

Inside her room, Lizzie threw herself in the lavender fluffy carpet and cried. She wanted to tell him everything, but felt like he wouldn't understand her. They had been slowly drifting appart and she was afraid to see they wouldn't work out. "I love you..." she muffled, hiding her face with her hands.

End of chapter.

"_How could you know  
__that behind my eyes a sad girl cried  
__And how could you know  
__that I hurt so much inside  
__How could you know  
__that I'm not the average girl  
__I'm carrying the weight of the world  
__Yeah  
__So can you get me out of here_

_Take me away  
__We'll jump in the car  
__Drive 'til the gas runs out  
__and walk so far that we can't  
__see this place anymore  
__Take a day off  
__Give it a rest  
__so I can forget about this mess  
__If I lighten up a little bit  
__then I will be over it_

_I'm playing the role  
__of the happy girl but no one knows  
__Inside I'm alone  
__But I would never let it show  
__I dread everyday  
__too much work and not enough play  
__Over and over it's always the same  
__Yeah  
__But you can make everything okay_

_Take me away  
__We'll jump in the car  
__Drive 'til the gas runs out  
__and walk so far that we can't  
__see this place anymore  
__Take a day off  
__Give it a rest  
__so I can forget about this mess  
__If I lighten up a little bit  
__then I will be over it  
__Over it_

_And when the world is closing in  
__I can leave it all and just walk away  
__I can always start all over again  
__I am closer to a better day_

_Take me away  
__We'll jump in the car  
__Drive 'til the gas runs out  
__and walk so far that we can't  
__see this place anymore  
__Take a day off  
__Give it a rest  
__so I can forget about this mess  
__If I lighten up a little bit  
__then I will be over it_

_Take me away  
__We'll jump in the car  
__Drive 'til the gas runs out  
__and walk so far that we can't  
__see this place anymore  
__Take a day off  
__Give it a rest  
__so I can forget about this mess  
__If I lighten up a little bit  
__then I will be over it  
__If I lighten up a little bit  
__then I will be over it  
__Over it  
__I am over it" _

**AN: OMG! Here it is! I'm still working on the last chapters, but I thought it was about time to put it in! Hope you like it! **

AN2: I know I already used that song, but it's a thing I have with songfics... I luv'em to death!

Cya!  
LyG4ever.

AN3: I can't find a good Words Processor... any suggestions? I would really appreciate them!


	2. Use My Shoulder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Use My Shoulder' belongs to JoJo. I own Cammy and Phil's characters.**

Chapter 2. Use My Shoulder

"Next!" Phil yelled, bored, as they saw all the girls who were willing to participate. A beautiful girl, who looked just like Lizzie but brunette, appeared. "Name?"

"Isabella Parigi," she said with an Italian accent.

"Would you be willing to dye your hair blonde?" Cammy asked.

"Si," Isabella replied. "But I prefer my hair colour" Cammy nodded.

"Name of your parents?" she asked. Isabella shook her head.

"They died in an accident. I do not remember them," Isabella simply said.

"Where do you live?" Phil asked.

"I am currently in a foster house," Isabella replied. They nodded.

"Would you mind staying, Isabella?" Cammy asked. "We just have a couple left"

"I will stay," Isabella said. Cammy smiled at her and she went to the next room.

"I think we got her," Cammy said. "She's perfect" Phil nodded.

The next day:

"Lizzie, we found you a perfect girl. She looks exactly like you and sings really well," Cammy said. Lizzie nodded, her eyes a little red and puffy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lizzie said. "Thanks" Cammy looked at her, surprised.

"Well, you didn't say that word very often lately," she joked. Lizzie smiled unenthusiastically. "What's wrong?"

"Was I being a 'Little Miss Diva'?" Lizzie asked. Cammy looked down. "Omigosh! Why didn't anybody tell me? ...Right, I would've snapped at you on your face... Gosh, I hate myself!" Lizzie hit her forehead. "Let's go meet her, Cam" Cammy smiled and led her to the recording set. Isabella was there, looking around. "Oh, my Gosh..." the girls stood face to face, amazed.

"Lizzie, Isabella. Isabella, Lizzie" they both nodded. "Isabella's boyfriend is around, his name is Paulo," Cammy said.

"Paolo," Isabella corrected.

"Wow... this is too much," Lizzie said. "Okay, Isabella, it was great meeting you. I have to go talk about my clothes... Later!" Isabella watched as Lizzie ran off, then turned to Cammy, who smiled at her.

"You're wearing a light blue sundress with a tight jean jacket," Cammy said. "Your hair down and straight. We're starting shooting" Isabella nodded and smiled at Cammy.

"Thanks!" she said. The door opened and her boyfriend Paolo came in.

"Hey baby!" Paolo said. They hugged and kissed sweetly and Cammy smiled at the couple. "Listen, my friend Katrina is waiting for me. I will be back later" Isabella nodded, they kissed again and he left.

"Aren't you jealous of that girl?" Cammy asked. Isabella shook her head.

"They have been best friends since ever. They are almost like brother and sister" Cammy nodded.

"You made me remember Lizzie and Gordo... in the good times," Cammy sadly said. She shook her head as Isabella's light blue eyes stared at her sympathetically. "Anyway, you can go get dressed in that door. We'll be waiting for you" Isabella smiled.

"Thanks!" she repeated, and ran to get dressed.

* * *

Gordo walked into the recording set, looking for Lizzie, and saw her graceful figure giggling with a woman who was carrying the food. His eyes softened at the sight of the girl who drove him crazy. 'Maybe my Old Lizzie is back,' he thought. 'All her sweetness is right there' She turned around and he saw the brunette hair that fell like a cascade over her shoulders. "Huh?"

"So, you noticed too?" Miranda said. "That girl is practically Lizzie. She spent the whole day giggling and helping everybody around... Her name's Isabella"

"I... thought that was Lizzie," Gordo said. Miranda shook her head.

"Your girl is discussing with the woman who made the clothes because she said it made her look fat. I don't know what's wrong, but, your Lizzie, is gone," she replied, while walking away. Gordo looked again at Isabella and heard Lizzie yelling something in her private room.

"She's not even trying..." he muttered. Isabella approached to him. She looked gorgeous on her dress.

"Hi! Are you Lizzie's boyfriend?" she cheerfully asked. Gordo nodded and she held out her hand. "I am Isabella" they shook hands and he looked at her.

"Did anyone told you... you are just like Lizzie was before?" Isabella looked at him, confused, but the smile never left her lips.

"Uh... thanks, I think!" she replied.

"Do I have to give up on her?" he abruptly asked. "She... is not the same" Isabella smiled at him sympathetically.

"Maybe she is just stressed," she suggested. He shook his head.

"This time, it's worse" Gordo smiled warmly at her and she smiled back. "Thanks"

"No problem," Isabella said. She smiled again, waved at him and left.

* * *

"Lizzie?" Miranda said. "Are you okay?" The blonde looked up.

"No! I look fat!" Lizzie cried. Miranda rolled her eyes mentally.

"Besides your clothes," she added. Lizzie looked down.

"Yeah, I'm totally cool. I mean, my boyfriend met a girl who looks exaclty like me, except better, and they talk a lot..." Lizzie looked down again. "Couldn't do better"

"Is this because of Bella?" Miranda asked. "Lizzie, Gordo loves you"

"I'm totally fine, really. Nothing's wrong with me," Lizzie said, smiling fakely. "You mind if I stay here alone? I have some 'relaxing' to do..." Miranda shook her head and walked out of her room. Lizzie smiled again and closed the door, then sighed loudly.

End of chapter.

_"Hey what's your story  
Hate to see ya lookin worried  
You know you can tell me  
Cause I am understanding  
Would you mind sharing  
What's bothering your happiness  
Turn that frown upside down  
What's with all this madness _

Is it somethin (somethin), somethin I should know? (Somethin I should know)  
Is it somethin (somethin), somethin I should know? (Somethin I should know)  
Cause I feel like (feel like) you should have some hope  
Then I feel like (feel like) you should have some hope  
Yeah, well

If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to lean on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my pillow to lay on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to cry on  
That's what friends are for

I know it's a struggle  
You gotta flex your muscle  
Don't be scared to hustle  
There's no reason to wrestle  
Take your time  
Clear your mind  
You know I am here for you  
Don't be scared  
Pour out your heart  
I'll be there wherever you want

Is it somethin (somethin), somethin I should know? (Somethin I should know)  
Is it somethin (somethin), somethin I should know? (Somethin I should know)  
Cause I feel like (feel like) you should have some hope  
Then I feel like (feel like) you should have some hope  
Yeah, well

If things don't go your way (Your way, your way, your way)  
Use my shoulder to lean on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my pillow to lay on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to cry on  
That's what friends are for

You can tell me (Tell me, tell me)  
I'll help you when you help me  
Oh baby I'll listen to you  
Everything you're goin through  
I swear I will  
I swear I will  
You can tell me (Tell me baby)  
And you know you can trust me  
Baby I'll listen to you  
And everything you're goin through  
You know I will  
You know I will

If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to lean on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my pillow to lay on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to cry on  
That's what friends are for  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to lean on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my pillow to lay on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to cry on  
That's what friends are for"

**AN: Hey! Thanx 4 reviewing! I just added the last part so it could fit with the song! **

Hotchic12: Well, she's kinda bad 'cause she and Gordo are drifting appart, and now she sees him with Bella...  
Stormynights78613: Thanx a lot! Yeah, I don't know how to spell it either! Lolz, thanx again!  
Nick: Great idea! I'm still trying to end this story, I might work on that later! Thanx a lot 4 your review!

Cya!  
LyG4ever.


	3. Just A Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Cameron and Phil's characters. The song 'Just A Dream' belongs to Jump 5.**

Chapter 3. Just A Dream

Gordo watched Isabella as she giggled with Cammy and Miranda, dressed in a light-blue sundress. He bit his lip nervously, while hearing one of Lizzie's constant fights, and Isabella approached to him. They exchanged smiles.

"You look good," Gordo commented, looking down sadly. Isabella's eyes fixed on his face.

"Thanks," Isabella said. Miranda, bored, put on some music in the background. Isabella grabbed Gordo's hand and pulled him up. "C'mon! Let's dance!" Gordo followed her and she placed her arms around her neck, while he placed his around her waist.

_"When I look in your eyes  
I see a whole different sky  
Like I've never seen before  
And when I hear your voice  
It's like a song that I can  
Listen to o', over again_

It's so crazy how you make me go crazy  
Every time that I'm near you

Cause you're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream  
All I wanna do is be with you be with you  
You're just a dream  
Just a dream

When I picture the world  
It takes me to the sun  
I think about the way you smile  
And the words that you say  
Always seem to change  
The world that I've been living in

It's so crazy how you make me go crazy  
Every time that I'm near you

Cause you're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream  
All I wanna do is be with you be with you  
You're just a dream  
Just a dream  
You're just a dream  
Just a dream yeah

More than my imagination could ever see  
You're just a dream  
If I could be with you

You're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream  
All I wanna do is be with you be with you  
Cause You're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream  
All I wanna do is be with you be with you  
Be with you  
You're just a dream  
Oh whoa you're just a dream  
Just a dream"

They locked eyes and she giggled. He finally smiled and Miranda looked at them. Lizzie, from the door, bit her lip and wiped a few tears, then ran to her room. Miranda followed her quickly.

"I know I'm not giving him enough," Lizzie cried. "But... why does he have to punish me?" Miranda shook her head and hugged her.

"He feels... like you're playing with him," Miranda said.

"I'm scared, okay? I feel like... everything's falling appart," Lizzie muttered.

"Gordo... he's confused. He watches the girl he loves acting completely different, and another girl who is exactly like the one he fell for... he doesn't know how to react, and is trying to hold on to what he knows," Miranda said. Lizzie nodded slowly, thinking.

"I can- I do understand what he's feeling... but I cannot help him with that. I've been kinda sorting my feelings lately," Lizzie said. She shook her head. "But... I know I've changed, and I'm sorry about that" she got up. "Could you give me some time alone, to think?" Miranda nodded and left. Lizzie closed the door and threw herself on her couch.

* * *

Gordo continued looking at Isabella's face. She could make his heart beat ten times faster, with her sparkly eyes and contagious smile.

"Let's do something," she said that night. He nodded and she led him down.

"Where are we going?" he asked. She was wearing a white tank-top with a baby-blue mini-skirt. They stopped in front of the pool door and got in. "I haven't got my bathing suit..." Isabella took off her skirt to reveal her white bikini bottom, took off her shoes and jumped into the water. Gordo looked at her, took off his shirt and shoes too and jumped too. She smiled at him and he yelled. "Whoo! This is great!"

"I know!" Isabella exclaimed. She dove, swimming calmly, and Gordo looked at her. It was so typical of the old Lizzie he knew. She took her face out to breathe and placed her long, wet hair away from her face. They locked eyes and she smiled, then grabbed his hand to dive again, this time together. They stared into each other's eyes under water, and noticed the lights were on. Standing in the door, there were Lizzie, Miranda, Cammy and the hotel's security guards. Lizzie bit her lip, tears forming down her troath, and shook her head to the couple. She turned around and walked back in. Gordo ran his hand through his hair and Isabella looked down.

"What were you thinking?" Cammy inquired. Isabella was still looking down. Her wet clothes were fixed to her body. "Okay, Bella, you can leave. I need to talk to Gordo" Isabella nodded and left quickly. Cammy faced Gordo. "Gordo..."

"I know. Save it," he replied. Cammy shook her head sadly.

"She's not Lizzie. You know it..." Cammy sighed. "Gosh, Gordo! You can't do that!"

"Isabella is the girl I fell for. Lizzie is the one I'm supposed to love..." Gordo sadly said. "This is always gonna be my reality, Cam" she looked at him and bit her lip.

"I- I know" she sat next to him and he looked up. "...I miss Lizzie... but you're falling for Isabella, and none of them deserves that," she stated. He shook his head.

"She's gorgeous, sweet, delicate... perfect. Her eyes..." Gordo said. "But, deep inside, I still love Lizzie. The Lizzie I met and fell for in just a couple of hours" he got up. "I was afraid she had disappeared, so I turned to Bella. I know I shouldn't have. Bye" he walked slowly back to his room and Cammy sighed.

End of chapter.

**AN: Okay, poor Gordo is in a real mess! Isabella is 'Just A Dream', while Lizzie is... what is she to him?**

Alley Parker: (Huge smile on my face) Thanx a lot! I knew you'd like it!  
Btw... what's 'AU'?  
Lizzie's being like that 'cause... wait a few more chapters!

Stormynights78613: Thanx! Hey, when r u gonna update your 'So Little Time' story? I'm eager4 more!

Hotchic12: I'm glad u do! Please, besides a few of my stories (and in the sudden change if Lizzie dies...) my stories are ALWAYS Lizzie-Gordo... u don't really have to be worried about it.

AN2: Okay, evil computers were messing with this chapter! I hope I can get this up now!

Cya!  
LyG4ever.


	4. Number 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'A Whatever Life' belongs to Haylie Duff and '#1' to Skye Sweetnam. I own Cammy and Phil's characters.**

**AN: This goes to Hotchic12, Ally Parker, Stormynights78613, Nick and Andy... thanx a lot 4 your reviews, guys! They really make my day! **

Chapter 4. #1

The next morning:

Lizzie walked into the studio silent, ignoring Gordo's glances. He was sitting with Isabella, talking animatedly, but Miranda walked by and grabbed him.  
"Hi," Isabella said, smiling shyly. Lizzie glared her and went to her room. The door opened and Gordo got in.

"Get. Out." Lizzie said. Gordo shook his head.

"Liz... let me explain," Gordo said. Lizzie looked at him, angry.

"What's there to explain? If we hadn't walked in, you would've ended up doing it! You were about to make out!" Lizzie cried.

"I love you, you know that," he said.

"Whatever!" she yelled. "Get out!" Gordo sighed, turned around and left. Lizzie screamed into a pillow, stood there for a couple of minutes, then climbed down by her window.

* * *

"Liz? You have an interview in 5 minutes," Cammy said, knocking on Lizzie's door. "Lizzie?" she opened the door and looked in. "Gosh, not again..." she ran to the set and found Gordo, Isabella and Miranda together. 

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked.

"She snuck out," Cammy said. "Again" Miranda opened her mouth in shock. "They are interviewing the whole set in five minutes! How can we cover her this time?"

"I could distract them," Isabella suggested. Cammy smiled at her and nodded.

"Miranda, Gordo, help me find her," she said. They both nodded and got up quickly.

"We'll find her, Cam. Don't worry," Gordo said.

* * *

"Ciao," Paolo said. Lizzie looked up. "What are you doing here by your own?" 

"Hi. I got sick of everything..." Lizzie replied. Paolo nodded.

"Can I sit?" he asked, pointing to a chair. She nodded and he did. "What about Gordo?" Lizzie shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"I-We had a fight," Lizzie whispered. "It's so stupid..." tears ran down her beautiful face and Paolo, placing his hands on her cheeks, wiped them off. Their eyes locked. From the window, Gordo stared at them. He turned around.

"She's in there," he muttered to Cammy, walking back to the studio. Cammy got into the ice-cream parlour and Lizzie looked up.

"Well?" Cammy said. Lizzie looked down and got up. Cammy sighed. "Let's go" they met with Miranda and ran back to the set. Lizzie's eyes looked for Gordo's but he evaded them, hurt. Isabella was singing to a couple of cameras.

_"Did I hear you say Whatever  
Turn and walk away forever  
Was it my mistake or did we just get too close?  
Well till we meet again you had better learn to _

_Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Give your all and dont hold back, tell the truth and dont forget to Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking  
Wherever you go, whatever you do dont live a whatever life._

_Betcha think its cool to never  
Care about the things that matter  
Was it just a dream or did we feel something real?  
You'll be all alone until you finally start to_

_Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Give your all and dont hold back, tell the truth and dont forget to  
Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking  
Wherever you go, whatever you do dont live a whatever life._

_(whatever, whatever...)_

_It's been a long time waiting till I'm moving on.  
I'm ready to be strong and_

_Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Give your all and dont hold back, tell the truth and dont forget to  
Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking  
Wherever you go, whatever you do dont live a whatever life._

_Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking_

_(A whatever life...)_

_Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking_

_Whatever you do don't live a whatever life"_

Everybody clapped and Isabella smiled. Gordo's eyes fixed on Lzzie's and she saw all the hurt in them. Her eyes filled with tears again and she ran to the dressing room. Miranda followed her and they hugged gently.

End of chapter.

_"I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate  
He didn't have to tell me why last night he was late  
I can't believe what you tell me  
Your lies have come undone  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one _

I took a ride to the city  
Had to get out of this place  
I just can't stand the pity  
When the tears fall down my face  
I used to think it was over  
But its only just begun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I hitched a ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train  
Bought a ticket for the subway  
Playin' guitar in the rain  
I wanna follow the rivers to an island in the sun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
Late at night trying to fight  
I just might think about him  
Right now I'm feeling fine  
I'm better off without him ya!  
One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I know that one day you'll see me  
I'll haunt you when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I'm number one"

**AN: I think the roles just switched! Gordo saw as Lizzie grew closer to another guy, and we got to see how Lizzie _is_ a human... Review, people!**


	5. No One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'No One' belongs to Aly & A.J. and 'Never Say Goodbye' to JoJo. I own Cammy and Phil characters. **

Chapter 5. No One

Lizzie was sitting on her chair. Her hair was curled and had lighter blonde streaks. Isabella had a wig of the same colors, but straight hair.  
"It's here! The world premiere of your new music video!" Cammy exclaimed. Lizzie bit her lip nervously. She reached for Gordo's hand shyly and he squeezed hers. Lizzie smiled and turned back to the screen. Cammy pressed the 'PLAY' button.

_"I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away? _

_And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

_You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feel like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?_

_And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

_Your life lays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to release it all  
You wonder what's it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and turn those curtains_

_No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

_When you're moving through the crowd..."  
_Everybody clapped and Lizzie turned to Gordo. He smiled brightly at her and she smiled back. They congratulated her and she hugged with Miranda. Lizzie grabbed Gordo's hand and pulled him to a side.

"Gordo... I'm sorry for everything I did to you... would you take me back? I wanna be your Lizzie," she whispered, staring into his eyes. He sighed. He had known that was coming.

"Lizzie, I-... I'm not sure about us," he said. Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded, looking down. "It's been tough... you seemed to hate me" She looked up at him again and slid her hand off his.

"You like Isabella, right?" she asked. He looked down and she ran away from him.

* * *

"I just... don't know. I felt something was missing with Bella... She's just not Lizzie," Gordo said. Miranda nodded. "And I knew she would've wanted us back... but I saw her with Paolo" 

"Gordo, she felt her boyfriend wasn't being comprehensive... which is kinda what you felt. Paolo was there, he comforted her... but she could tell appart her true love for you from her admiration for Paolo," Miranda said. "You're still stuck in the middle. You found two people who are almost exactly alike and fell for them both" She shook her head.

* * *

Gordo walked into the living-room that night. Lizzie, Bella, Miranda and Cammy were there, watching the video again. They were all sitting on the couch, wearing their robes. Lizzie smiled at him and his heart jumped. Somehow, Isabella couldn't do that to him. He listened to the music playing low in the background, while Lizzie closed her eyes.

_"Never been in love  
Cause a girl like me  
Never had someone to care for  
Never thought there could be  
Someone special for me  
And now I'm all in love  
Cause a girl like me  
Waited patiently for someone  
Someone to care for me  
And there will never be _

_No more lonely, no more just me  
I've been there before  
Ain't goin no more  
And now that you're here I  
Never wanna say goodbye love  
Never wanna be without you  
No more cryin, no denyin'  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here I  
I never wanna say goodbye love_

_Now it's time for me  
To find out what the first time love could mean  
Little scared but its cool  
Cause it's worth it  
Now I finally fell in love  
And I know that it  
Gots to be for real (So real)  
It's the way that I feel  
So come share my world with me  
So there will never be_

_No more lonely, no more just me  
I've been there before  
Ain't goin no more  
And now that you're here I  
Never wanna say goodbye love  
Never wanna be without you  
No more cryin, no denyin'  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here I  
I never wanna say goodbye love_

_So I'm standin here  
Arms open wide  
Ready to give my heart  
I'm sure this time  
Love's gonna last for life  
Baby I know things change  
And there might be some rain  
But the clouds are gonna clear  
And the sun is gonna shine again  
Shine light on our love baby  
So let's make it last forever_

_No more lonely, no more just me  
I've been there before  
Ain't goin no more  
And now that you're here I  
Never wanna say goodbye love  
Never wanna be without you  
No more cryin, no denyin'  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here I  
I never wanna say goodbye love_

_Da da da da da  
Oh"  
_Tears streamed down Lizzie's face, she opened her teary eyes and looked at Gordo. Her stare clung deep inside his hear. Cammy stroked Lizzie's hear and she wiped off her tears. She walked back to his room and Gordo fixed his eyes on the carpet. Miranda and Cammy left shortly after and Isabella approached to Gordo.

"You gotta give her one try," Isabella whispered before leaving.

End of chapter.

**AN: Okay, first of all, I wanna point that computers are evil! I lost the 1st chapter (3 whole pages) of a story I'm working on... 2nd, I forgot I had to pass another chapter for 'Untitled', so LGFever will kill me. Cya! **

Alley Parker: Wow! So cool you're liking this!  
Lilcutieissa: Glad you like it! Thanx a lot 4 reviewing!  
Cka3ka-13: Well, I hope you had fun and I'm glad you're back! Really can't wait to read your stories!  
Hotchic12: I hope so too! Who knows... if I keep having fluffy days, they might end up even more fluff!  
Stormynights78613: Thanx a lot! You've become on of my best reviewers, and I truly enjoy your work too, so it's really cool! Thanx again!

Cya!  
LyG4ever.


	6. Dive In

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The songs 'Dive In' belongs to Christy Carlson Romano and 'I Fly' to Hayden Panettiere. **

Chapter 6. Dive In

"What are we doing here?" Lizzie asked, looking at the pool. Gordo smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I just need to know something," Gordo replied. Lizzie nodded hesitatingly.

"We could get caught," she said. Gordo took off his shoes and shirt quickly and jumped in. "Gordo, I'm not sure..."

"Just... do what you want to," he replied, disappointed. Lizzie bit her lip and took off her shoes. Gordo looked up at her and spoke again. "Just dive in" Lizzie took a deep breath and jumped in. He smiled and dove quickly to her side. They locked eyes and kissed longly. They swom up to breathe and stared at each other's eyes. Lizzie smiled at Gordo, he caressed her cheeks and they kissed again.

* * *

Lizzie jumped onto the stage and began singing.  
_"Just dive in, let the good times roll  
Nothing feels better than letting go  
Just dive in  
You'll find it feels good when you dive in _

_You see a new day  
But you cant get out of bed  
your heading nowere  
and got nowere to put your head  
and everthings spining its like your not living  
you cant even face the door  
but the skys not grey  
got to get out and play  
the game is on_

_Just dive in, let the good times roll nothing feels better then letting go  
Just dive in  
Youll find it feels good when you dive in_

_Free your mind, let the whole world know  
Turn it up better, And take control  
Yeah dive in  
You know it feels good, so go on and dive in_

_You got the power turn the whole world upside down  
This is your hour  
you gotta lift up off the ground  
if you wanna go far then theres no dening  
what youve been searching for  
I've been all through the towns and your not coming down  
Its time to go_

_Just dive in let the good times roll  
nothing feels better then letting go  
Just dive in  
youll find it feels good when you dive in_

_Free your mind let the whole world know  
Turn it up better and take controll  
yeah dive in  
you know it feels good when you dive in_

_(Come on in)  
Oh yeah, the waters fine  
(Wash away)  
All the troubles on your mind  
(Feel your skin)  
Take a breath and come to life_

_Set it free,  
Lay it down,  
Let it out...oh..._

_Do, do, do, do do yeah_

_You always think safe  
And you always think twice  
And you look both ways when you roll the dice  
Just dive in  
You know it feels good when you dive in_

_I know that you can do it if you just believe  
Nothing get you, nothing gain  
Whats it gonna be  
Just dive in  
You know it feels good when you dive in_

_Just dive in, Let the good times roll  
Nothing feels better the letting go  
Just dive in  
You'll find it feels good if you dive in_

_Free your mind, let the whole world know"_

Everybody clapped. Lizzie smiled brightly and ran to Gordo, kissing him. Some people whistled and Lizzie placed her arms around Gordo's neck. They pulled appart and smiled at each other. Gordo wrapped her tiny body with his arms and kissed her again. She looked at the ring with a diamond in her finger, smiled and walked to the stage again.  
"Isn't she just 14?" Sam asked. Jo nodded.

"They are truly in love," Cammy said. The three grown ups continued watching as the young couple exchanged loving glances. Isabella was sitting with Paolo and talking to a cute guy with black curly hair and brown eyes. Miranda approached to them.

"Manda, this is my cousin Larry! Larry, this is Miranda," Isabella said. They exchanged smiles and Isabella and Paolo took it as their cue to leave, which they did. Matt was talking to a pretty blonde girl, one of his best friends, called Melina. Lizzie looked at Miranda, who was giggling with Larry, turned to Matt and Melina and got into Gordo's embrace, smiling. He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

"I love you," Lizzie whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too," Gordo whispered back. She smiled back and rested her head on his chest. Lizzie kissed him on the cheek, grabbed Bella's hand and they ran upstage again.

_"La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La La _

_Six a.m.  
Radio Playin'  
Stumble out of bed,  
Runnin' out the door  
A brand new day  
Never thought I'd have this feeling  
Never thought I'd get this far  
But I'm okay..._

_And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free  
When I fly  
When I fly_

_Thinkin' back  
When there were days  
I could barely make it out the door  
So much doubt  
Changed my mind  
Change my ways  
Wasn't gonna do this anymore  
I turned around..._

_And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free_

_Like a butterfly  
Who lost his soul  
I choose not to hide  
Anymore..._

_Fly  
Oh Oh Oh  
Fly_

_And I fly  
I close my eyes and kiss the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let back, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free_

_And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free_

_When I fly  
When I fly  
When I fly  
When I fly  
When I fly_

_La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La"_

The two girls waved at the cheering crowd and smiled at each other.  
"I'm glad I met you," Lizzie whispered. Isabella smiled at her and they hugged. Gordo stared at them, then smiled. Lizzie smiled at him again, pointing him to a side, and he saw as Miranda and Larry shared a kiss.

End of chapter.

**AN: So sorry it took so long!  
Well, I think this is 'The End'... I just don't like writing it!  
AN2: I had a major Writer's Block, plus a really bad week... Anyway, I got an 'A' on English for these three last months... Go, me! **

Cka3ka-13: Thanx a lot!  
Hotchic12: Well, he did. I'm a LG sucker...  
Stormynights78613: Thanx! You're really sweet and all your reviews really make my day...  
Are u gonna update your 'My Life: After College' story? I really like it!

AN3: Once again, thanx to u all, and srry 4 the delay. New chapters from 'Untitled coming asap!

Luv ya,  
LyG4ever.


End file.
